Sirene
Sirène, sometimes romanized as Silene, is an infamous bird demon, known for her pride, beauty, and bloodlust. Determined to kill Akira Fudo to avenge her beloved Amon, Sirene is the first demon to pose a significant threat to Akira. She comes closer to defeating Devilman than any other demon up to that point, with only her own death robbing her of victory. Appearance Sirene is often described as one of the most beautiful demons, to the point where she has been mistaken for an angel more than once. Similar to the mythological creatures whose name she bears, she generally looks like a hybrid of a human female and a bird of prey: she has the general shape of a human, but has talons, a feathered tail, crest-like plumage around her face, and a large pair of white wings sprouting from her head which allow her to fly. Sirene additionally has twin antennae which protrude from her crest. She doesn't wear any kind of clothes, appearing completely nude. Therefore her breasts are left completely exposed, while a thick plumage, similarly to pubic hair covers her genitals. Depending on the artwork, her plumage excluding her wings are either white or pink. Abilities In addition to flight, Sirene has the ability to launch her razor-sharp claws at her opponents; she has a degree of control over them even when not attached to her body, and is able to call them back to her like boomerangs. Like the majority of demons, Sirene is more physically powerful than any human allowing her to lift and carry a regular sized human in her Talons. She can teleport short distances to escape certain situations. She also has a human disguise as many demons do, but rarely uses it. Sirene is also shown to have telekinetic abilities. Personality Sirene was deeply in love with the mighty demon Amon, who she had known nearly her entire life. She was also very close with her friend Kaim despite not returning his feelings. While Sirene like many demons does not have a good outlook on humans, the only ones she actually does anything against is Akira and his loved ones. When Akira takes Amon from her after the Black Sabbath, her desire for vengeance drives her to want to destroy him and everyone he cares for. She goes so far as to kill one of the forms of Damudo while it hunts down Akira just so she can have the pleasure of killing him herself. Her hatred of Akira lives on even after her death as she is compelled to attack Devilman while they're both trapped in Hell. However, after her ally Kaim sacrifices himself a second time to aid her fight, and after Devilman points this out to her, she realizes the selfishness of her actions and comes to accept Kaim's love and friendship. Even when she is back on Earth (having fused with the recently deceased Aoi Kurosaki) and has the chance to kill an unconscious Jun Fudo, who Akira loves, she simply flies away with Kaim, showing she is truly over her feelings of grief and bitterness from losing Amon. History Devilman: Sirene first appears very briefly as Akira gets a glimpse into the demonic world through the mysterious Demon Mask, standing near the top of a large group of demons. Sirene is not properly introduced however until the next arc. Two days after Akira had combined with the mighty demon Amon, Sirene finds out where he lives and comes flying down to the Makimura Residence. She proudly announces her plans to kill Akira Fudo, and conjures a storm around the house. With the storm arrive two of her subordinates, summoned to torture the Makimura family: Ghelmer, a demon who controls water, and Agwel, a demon with the ability to make people and objects tangible and intangible at will. As her minions go inside to complete their mission, Sirene begins to have doubts about whether or not she is capable of defeating Devilman, but she sets these feelings aside, gleefully remembering all the prey she had ripped apart with her claws in the time before humans walked the earth. She boasts that anyone who dared to challenge her in the past ended up sinking in a sea of their own blood. She confidently chants that she is strong and that she will defeat Devilman. After Akira defeats both Agwel and Ghelmer, he lets down his guard and turns back to his human form. This allows Sirene to come crashing through the roof, snare Akira in one of her talons, and carry him off into the sky. Akira tries to transform into Devilman, but is unable to — Sirene laughs and explains that the electrical energy flowing through her claws nullifies his powers. Seeing no way out, Akira demands a quick death. However, Sirene replies that a human like him only deserves to die like a lowly bug. She gloats that she will be carrying him off to Lord Zennon's domain, where 100 of his subordinates will rip Akira into pieces one by one. Unbeknownst to her, Akira's friend Ryo Asuka is standing on a cliff edge near a forest, watching and waiting for Sirene to cross paths with him. He successfully shoots her through the chest several times, causing her to drop Akira. In response, Sirene fires off one of her claws at Ryo, knocking him out and pinning him down. She and Akira (now fully transformed) then have a battle in the sky; Akira promises to show her what "bugs" like him are capable of, while Sirene swears to rip him to 100 pieces herself. Devilman soon gains the upper hand and propels Sirene down to the forest below. Akira follows Sirene, but is bombarded by several trees that Sirene hurls at him using telekinesis. Akira quickly gets past the obstacle and begins to viciously beat Sirene until she starts to throw up blood. While is happening however, the claw that had pinned down Ryo rises into the air and begins to return to its owner like a boomerang. Akira continues beating down on Sirene when her detached claw partially severs one of his arms, giving Sirene the opportunity to rip this same arm completely off. Sirene attacks him with the spinning claw several times, managing to slash him across the stomach. Akira soon realizes that Sirene is controlling her other claw with her antennae. While Sirene is gloating, he grabs Sirene's antennae with his own, causing her to lose control over the trajectory of her claw. Sirene's claw began to spin around randomly until it reached its owner and spears her through the chest. She stands in shock before vomiting a pool of blood. As she attempts to flee, Akira grabs her right wing and rips from her head, causing her agonising pain. She runs from her attacker screaming in pain, and begs for Lord Zennon to send her reinforcements to help her defeat Akira. He answers her plea, and in a flash of lightning, Zennon sends down a large number of demons to battle Akira. Among them is Sirene's long term friend Kaim. He tells her to fuse with him, but Sirene, not wanting to risk his life, tells him that if they were to fuse it would kill him. Kaim however tells her he does not care about his survival, and that his only want is for Sirene to taste victory after defeating Devilman. Confused and shocked, she asks why. His only response to Sirene is that, even in her current state, she is still beautiful, before killing himself to ensure that Sirene's consciousness would take control. Sirene, now in tears that he had given his life for her, runs to Kaim's body and fuses. After Akira has dealt with the rest of the reinforcements, Sirene, fused with Kaim at the torso, comes racing at him, trumpeting that she will give Devilman's life to Kaim. She unleashes electrical bolts which stun him, and then impales Akira through the chests with her (formerly Kaim's) horns. Akira attempts to fly, but is unable to move falls to the ground. Sure of his impending death, Akira wonders why Sirene doesn't come back to deliver the final blow and claim victory over him. The last thing he sees is Sirene's silhouette before passing out. To his surprise, Akira wakes up to see Ryo, who had bandaged up his wounds and reattached his arms. Akira hunts for Sirene, wondering why Sirene did not finish him off. Ryo then points to Sirene standing on a hill, dead. Ryo points out the look of victory and happiness expressed across Sirene's face, apparently fully confident that that she had won in her battle against Devilman. Still gazing at Sirene's statuesque form, Akira says that even such a brutal, frightening creature is beautiful in his eyes. Devilman Lady: In Devilman Lady, she returns in Hell, still fused with Kaim and attempts to again kill Akira. However after being ridiculed by Devilman for taking advantage of Kaim after defusing from his body and sacrificing it into a volcano, she regrets throwing away his love and asks Medusa to turn her into stone. However after the dead are released from Hell, Medusa revives Sirene. She merges with the dead body of Aoi Kurosaki and rejoins with Kaim before joining Satan's new demon army. Sirene: Tanjo Hen Etymology Sirene is based on the Siren (Σειρήν) of Greek mythology, with the spelling of her name (シレーヌ) deriving from the French derivative. Like Sirene, the sirens were ferocious bird-like women of exceptional beauty. Tales of them survived into the Christian era, sometimes as metaphors, other times to be taken literally. The sirens are even referenced in Saint Jerome's translation of the Bible, the Vulgate, which would become the official Latin Bible of the Roman Catholic Church. Trivia *A character in Shin Violence Jack named Sara, becomes a Devilman by merging with Sirene. Sara's design is similar to Sirene's human form in Akuma Kishi. After entering Hell she gain bandages around her legs, evocative of Sirene's bird legs. At the end of the story she remains with Violence Jack, who is actually Amon, in Kanto. ]] *In episode four of Dororon Enma-Kun Meeramera, the Yokai Inncupus causes the entire Yokai Patrol and several of Harumi's friends are sent into a bizarre dream were they all morph into bizarre creatures, Harumi turns into a creature resembling Sirene. *Sirene's projectile claws were used as the basis for the Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch from the Mazinger series. *Sirene appears alongside Devilman, Agwel, Ghelmer and several characters from the Mazinger series cameo in the Hannape Bazooka OVA. *She appears in the opening of New Cutey Honey fighting Akira, but never in the actual series. *Sirene has had several figures released by Fewture Models, with a design by Yasushi Nirasawa. There was to be another figure called Bondage Sirene, however it was sadly cancelled along with the rest of the line. *The Guardian Force Siren from Final Fantasy VIII is based on Sirene. *Go Nagai considers Sirene one of his favourite characters. *Sirene appears in the Man with a Mission music video "When my Devil Rises". *In an early draft of Devilman, Go Nagai intended for Akira to rape Sirene mid-battle to better reflect on the animalistic nature of the demons. While scrapped in Devilman, the scene was used in the quasi-biography Gekiman and the anime series Devilman Crybaby. *The scene in which Sirene injured himself with his rotating claws after Devilman managed to dodge him was honored in Dragon Ball, during the clash between Son Goku and Frieza: Frieza in fact accidentally hits himself with his Tsuibi Kienzan (a rotating disk of Ki that the villain can mentally control just like Sirene could do with his claws). Gallery syren blue water.png|Sirene emerges from a lake in Devilman siren in pol.png|Sirene stands firm in the water, as Kaim observes her at the shore moonbird.png|Sirene in flight 056flying.png|Sirene flies in wicked glee 2.jpg|In full grin.png|The demoness talks to the moon agwel ghlemer.png|Sirene summons her minions, Agwel and Ghelmer sheenot.png|Sirene in the night shelt.png|Sirene prepares herself Spit.png|Akira Fudo preys down upon Sirene injure sirene.png|Sirene starts to feel her wounds 197.png|Sirene is mortally wounded by Akira Fudo merged with kaim.png|Sirene having merged with Kaim's dead body 208.png|Sirene charges Sxdcgvbyhuinj.png|Bloody tears 9a0cc5d6c6fe06c77145f8415a7b3d04.png|Sirene's body in the sunrise Sireneneo1.jpg|Sirene in the Neo Devilman story "Dammed" siri.png jkjkjk.png mnkill.png bird.png hjkk.png Category:Article stubs Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman characters Category:Neo Devilman Charecters Category:Neo Devilman Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman Saga Category:Saga Characters Category:Demon Knight (Manga) Category:Demon Knight Characters Category:Demons fused with Devilmen Category:Mythology